


SK/KS】《Plugin Love》23-《委屈》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	SK/KS】《Plugin Love》23-《委屈》

Sam牢牢地盯住Singto的表情，这些天这样的情况已经几次了，似乎变相的折磨singto让Sam很享受，Singto已经麻木了，闭上眼不出声，只想快点结束。  
Sam上前掐住singto的下巴，逼他睁开眼睛，“Singto，既然来了就好好享受，还是你觉得这种服务不够，要不要还我来服务你？”  
手顺着singto的腰慢慢滑向他的背，singto把铁链绷紧，铁链的挣扎声让Sam突然兴奋起来，“这里，有没有人为你服务过呢？”顺着背，手指慢慢的滑进了singto的臀部，毫无准备就被手指侵入。  
“嗯！”singto咬紧牙关，却还是漏出了声音。  
Sam的手指不停地侵袭着，分身又被身下的人玩弄着，很快就发泄在了那人的嘴里。还没等他情人站起来，就被Sam拉到Singto身后。  
“那里，继续。”那人看了Sam一眼，见他身下已经硬挺起来，就知道他想干嘛，只好顺从他的指示，开始舔湿singto的臀缝。  
Singto脑中一片空白，想起的是krist的画面，但是那人不是krist！即使有快感袭来也只是本能反应，他无力的站着，双脚也被绑着无法挪动，但是他知道接下来会发生什么事，洞外的月光还是这么美，只是洞内的情况，如此残忍。  
过了一会，Sam推开那人，靠着Singto磨蹭着进入他的身体，Singto只能承受着Sam的侵入，没有发出一丝声音，不想给Sam任何刺激，咬着嘴唇，血随着嘴角滴下。  
Sam没有丝毫的温柔，Sam只是在征服他，拉下他颈间的衣服，用力咬住他的脖子，只有兽欲，直到天慢慢亮起，他才放开了Singto。  
Sam将他推开，离开他的身体，折腾了一夜他也累了，丢下情人走了。  
那人放下Singto的手，帮Singto拉上衣服和裤子，那人全程一言不发的看着这一切，也有些内疚。


End file.
